Distorsión
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Luego de un gran terremoto, el espacio-tiempo se distorsionó, haciendo que las personas cambiaran de edad, desaparecieran o se mantuvieran intactas. Yuri Katsuki tiene 16 años y es de las personas que se mantuvieron intactas. [AU – Mpreg]
1. Día tranquilo

Hola!

Resumen: _Luego de un gran terremoto, el espacio-tiempo se distorsionó, haciendo que las personas cambiaran de edad, desaparecieran o se mantuvieran intactas. Yuri Katsuki tiene 16 años y es de las personas que se mantuvieron intactas._

 _Desesperado por saber cómo se encuentra su familia, trata de ir a casa pero se le es impedido por un pequeño niño de 9 años que lo llama tío y le pide que lo ayude a encontrar a su mamá. A ellos se les unirá un misterioso hombre de 32 años llamado Victor Nikiforov, que insistirá en ayudarlos y protegerlos del caos que hay en la ciudad._

Unas aclaraciones:

Esta historia es un AU (Universo alterno)

Contiene Mpreg (hombres pueden quedar embarazados)

Las edades de los personajes están cambiadas

Contiene las siguientes parejas: Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki & Otabek Altin x Yuri Plisetsky

….

1\. Día tranquilo 

Era día sábado por la mañana, todo estaba completamente en paz al igual que siempre.

Yuri Katsuki se removió en su cama, estaba durmiendo y asfixiándose por el gran calor que se sentía en la habitación. Estaba en plena estación de verano y de vacaciones.

Cuando el calor lo venció y finalmente despertó, con el ceño fruncido se sentó al borde de su cama.

Sus días eran realmente monótonos y tranquilos, pero ese día sería diferente, ya que sus amigos lo habían invitado a salir.

Su amiga Yuuko iba a conocer en persona a un amigo ruso que había conocido por internet y que había venido de vacaciones a Japón.

Le había pedido a Takeshi y a Yuri que la acompañaran, ambos aceptaron, a pesar de que Yuri la regañó diciéndole que eran jóvenes de 16 años que no debían juntarse con un desconocido sin la supervisión de un adulto, de todas formas terminó aceptando porque le preocupaba que ella fuera sola y además no tenía nada más que hacer.

Pero eso sería en la tarde, cuando el calor no estuviera tan sofocante.

Salió de su habitación para irse al baño y después a la cocina a desayunar.

Su familia tenía un hotel con aguas termales llamado Yutopia en las cuales él de vez en cuando ayudaba.

Sus padres estaban ocupados atendiendo a los clientes, su hermana Mari le sirvió el desayuno.

-Gracias pero yo mismo iba a servirme, no tenías que preocuparte— dijo Yuri avergonzado.

-A veces me gusta consentir a mi hermanito— contestó ella sonriendo.

Mari Katsuki tenía 23 años y era muy querida por Yuri a pesar de que nunca se lo diría a la cara.

Tomó su desayuno y después dejó que su monótono día pasara hasta que la tarde llegara y pudiera salir al lugar de junta con Yuuko y Takeshi.

Cuando le avisó a su madre que saldría, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y le pidió que comprara cosas para la cena.

Yuri aceptó a pesar de sentirse un poco frustrado por ser el chico de los recados, pero no le venía mal hacer algo productivo por la familia cuando se la estaba pasando encerrado en casa todas sus vacaciones.

Llegó a lugar de junta, una banca bajo un árbol en medio de muchas tiendas.

Suspiró molesto al ver que había sido el primero en llegar, pero a los pocos segundos llegó Yuuko.

Yuri, Yuuko y Takeshi eran compañeros de clases y amigos desde la infancia.

Por eso mismo Yuri se sentía con la total libertad de regañarla por hablar con extraños en internet, ella sólo soltó risitas inocentes.

-Te caerá bien, se llama igual que tú, me imagino que los Yuris simpatizan entre ellos— dijo risueña.

Yuri la miró incrédulo por su gran justificación para asegurar tal cosa.

Takeshi llegó agitado, había corrido para llegar a tiempo pero no le había resultado, pidió disculpas.

-Los cité a ustedes primero, a él lo cité en el restaurant familiar de allá a la vuelta, en 15 minutos más llegará— contó Yuuko con alegría.

-Vamos a esperarlo allá— dijo Takeshi sonriente.

A Yuri le sorprendía que a Takeshi no le molestara que su novia fuera amiga de un total desconocido por internet.

Llegaron al restaurant y se sentaron, pidieron una bebida para pasar el rato de espera.

-Se llama Yuri Plisetsky y tiene nuestra edad— contó ella emocionada.

A Yuri le alivió un poco que el desconocido tuviera 16 al igual que ellos.

Los 15 minutos pasaron y no había rastro del niño ruso.

Yuuko lo llamó por teléfono, el muchacho explicó que se había perdido pero que ya había logrado encontrar el camino y que llegaría en media hora más.

Yuri suspiró frustrado, eso era demasiado tiempo.

Recordó el pedido de su madre y que había un supermercado cerca.

-Iré a comprar algunas cosas que me encargaron para la cena— dijo Yuri levantándose de la mesa— ustedes aprovechen de pasar tiempo a solas— dijo burlesco guiñándoles un ojo.

Yuuko y Takeshi se sonrojaron.

Yuri soltó una risita y se fue del restaurante.

Caminó rumbo al supermercado y sacó un papel en el que tenía anotado las cosas que comprar.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro a pesar de que hace tiempo que no salía con sus amigos a simplemente pasar el rato. Pensó que quería hacerlo más veces, era agradable estar con ellos.

También pensó que sería bueno ayudar más en casa, incluso si era en cosas tan simples como hacer recados.

Si sus días monótonos le estaban aburriendo entonces simplemente debía comenzar a cambiar su rutina.

Pensó decidido que sus próximos días serían diferentes sí o sí.

Sólo tenían que cambiar un poco, de todas formas igual le gustaba la tranquilidad que todos sus días poseían.

La paz que lo rodeaba no quería cambiarla por nada.

Detuvo su andar para esperar que el semáforo rojo cambiara de color.

Cuando de repente todo su alrededor comenzó a removerse.

- _Un temblor_ — pensó frustrado. Como Japón era un país sísmico ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

Pero el temblor comenzó a ser cada vez mucho más fuerte.

Yuri se comenzó a preocupar, eso ya era un terremoto y era muy peligroso pasarlo en plena calle.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar seguro, sabía mantener la calma ante los sismos así que no estaba tan asustado.

Miró molesto como muchos corrían, no entendía porque lo hacían si no importa a donde fueran en todas partes temblaba.

Logró llegar a un lugar seguro, no quería estar asustado pero el sismo subía cada vez más de intensidad, incluso ya se le dificultaba el caminar y quedarse quieto.

Pensó en Yuuko y Takeshi que estaban en el restaurante, como le hubiese gustado haberse quedado con ellos y pasar allí el terremoto.

Su familia vino a su mente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en su mamá, ella debía estar enloquecida e histérica porque su hijo más pequeño estaba viviendo el terremoto fuera de casa.

El pánico comenzó a invadirlo cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, cuando pensó que se volvería mucho peor y la intensidad subiría más, el terremoto finalmente terminó.

Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de las personas a su alrededor, se sentía muy mareado. Durante el terremoto había escuchado ruidos fuertes de derrumbes a la lejanía.

Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su familia y amigos.

Estaba preocupado por ellos, y por el niño ruso. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, el niño ruso estaba viviendo solo un horrible terremoto en un país desconocido para él.

No ganaba nada preocupándose por un total desconocido, así que movió su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos desesperantes por el ruso.

Se levantó del pisó y alzó su cabeza para mirar la calle. Lo que vio lo hizo palidecer.

Un gran incendio se veía a la lejanía, agradeció a Dios que fuera a la dirección contraria a su casa, pero después se sintió triste por todas esas familias que estaban perdiendo su hogar en las llamas.

Aunque la misma tristeza sintió por las otras familias que tenían sus casas derrumbadas.

Comenzó a desesperarse porque no tenía idea si su familia era participe de las mismas familias que se les había caído su hogar, pero más desesperación sintió cuando vio un cuerpo cerca de donde estaba parado. Él no tenía idea si su familia y amigos seguían con vida.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que muchas personas se encontraban heridas y otras lloraban de la desesperación.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente rumbo al restaurante en el que habían quedado sus amigos mientras que una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a caer.

Cada vez aumentaba más el paso, estaba muy alterado pero confiaba ciegamente que sus amigos se encontraban bien.

Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y a botar a las personas, Yuri miró espantado como el incendio de la lejanía se expandió.

Nuevamente empezó a temblar, Yuri dedujo que era una réplica.

Pero la que parecía una simple réplica se convirtió en un terremoto mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Yuri se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde resguardarse, sabía que no debía correr, pero quería correr para llegar lo más rápido posible a ese restaurante.

De repente, el terremoto cesó pero sucedió algo completamente extraño para todos.

El lado de la calle que estaba frente a él comenzó a levantarse y las personas comenzaron a caer, como si vinieran cayendo de una montaña rusa.

Yuri se aterró al ver como muchos cuerpos venían hacia él, pero estos no alcanzaron a llegar cuando el lado de la calle de ellos comenzó a bajarse y la calle de él se levantó, haciéndolo caer rumbo hacia ellos.

Pero antes de alcanzarlos, la calle volvió a la normalidad y él cayó al piso.

Aterrado miró a su alrededor y sintió ganas de vomitar, todo estaba girando.

Abrió los ojos asombrado, tal vez él estaba alucinando todo eso, de seguro había caído inconsciente en el primer terremoto. Todo lo que estaba pasando era totalmente increíble e imposible de creer que fuera parte de la realidad.

Comenzó a escuchar explosiones y derrumbes a su alrededor.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando, no entendía cómo es que sus días pacíficos estaban siendo amenazados de esa manera.

-Mamá— sollozó asustado.

Pensó en su madre y su padre, y explotó en llanto.

El suelo nuevamente comenzó a moverse debido a un sismo.

La imagen de su hermana vino a su mente. El desayuno que ella le había preparado en la mañana había estado delicioso, no era la primera vez que lo preparaba para él.

Si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un sueño, al día siguiente iba a levantarse más temprano que ella para llevarle el desayuno a la cama y agradecerle su amabilidad de siempre. También dejaría de ser terco y le diría en la cara lo mucho que la quería.

-Mari-nee-chan— sollozó y escuchó un gran estruendo a su lado.

Mucho polvo y pedazos de escombros saltaron a su cara.

Comenzó a toser y a sentir un poco de dolor, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que era la innegable realidad.

Finalmente no soportó más y cayó inconsciente al piso.

Despertó debido a los rayos de sol que pegaban en su cara como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, le extrañó que el sol pegara tan fuerte en la cara, él siempre dejaba bien cerrada su cortina para que eso no sucediera en las mañanas.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de su realidad, no estaba en su habitación y mucho menos en su cómoda cama.

Se sentó lentamente, sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza. Estaba en la orilla de la calle.

Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, muchos escombros y muchas personas, algunas sanas, otras heridas y otras inertes estaban en el suelo.

Un gran escalofrío lo golpeó con fuerza. Tenía que ir a ver a su familia y asegurarse que estaban bien, y demostrarles a ellos que también se encontraba bien.

Recordó a sus amigos en el restaurante.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él.

En el recorrido miró extrañado como algunas personas se comportaban, pero las pasó por alto, después de todo todos estaban impactados por lo sucedido.

Llegó hasta el restaurante y el pánico lo invadió. El lugar estaba totalmente derrumbado.

-¡Yuuko-chan, Nishigori!— los llamó preocupado y comenzó a buscarlos por el lugar.

Los buscó y llamó sus nombres con total desesperación. Al no tener respuesta de ellos comenzó a tiritar del nerviosismo.

Miró a su alrededor aterrado y decidió que se iría a casa, tenía que ver a su familia sí o sí.

De repente sintió que alguien agarró su camisa.

Miró hacia atrás asustado y extrañado.

-¡Tío Yuri!— exclamó un pequeño niño sorprendido.

-¿Eh?— dijo confundido.

-¿Dónde están mis papás, tío Yuri?— preguntó mientras muchas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-¿Qué?— dijo confuso, preocupándose por el llanto del niño.

-Tío Yuri, vi a la señora amable del restaurante pero ella no me reconoció y se fue dejándome solo— contó llorando.

Yuri miró hacia el restaurante derrumbado, la esposa del dueño era muy amable pero hace una semana atrás se había ido de vacaciones a Tokio por lo que recordaba.

-¿Quién eres?— logró preguntar, estaba muy confundido e impactado.

-Tío Yuri— lo nombró sorprendido— soy yo, tío Yuri. Soy yo, Denis— dijo con desesperación.

Yuri lo miró estupefacto, no conocía a ese niño, su nombre ni siquiera le sonaba.

Miró fijamente al niño, era extranjero, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros y su cabello rubio.

-Tío Yuri ayúdeme a encontrar a mi mamá, por favor— pidió tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Yuri sintió una punzada en su pecho, no sabía qué hacer.

El niño se abrazó a él y continuó llorando.

…...

Buenas buenas~

Espero que esta nueva historia mía sea de su agrado

Ni idea de cómo será recibida, quizás la encuentren muy "qué onda la autora esta?" xD pero aclararé de inmediato que no importa qué, igual la terminaré, publicaré todos sus capítulos :)

No sé qué más decir, dejaré que todo avance tranquilo.

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	2. El niño y el hombre misterioso

Capítulo 2: El niño y el hombre misterioso

Yuri estaba impactado y muy confundido, el niño no dejaba de llorar y no se despegaba de él.

Algo en él se removió en su pecho y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, logrando calmarlo.

-Tío Yuri tu vientre está plano— comentó dudoso.

-¿Eh?— dijo confundido.

El niño se separó del abrazo y lo miró fijamente cara a cara.

-Niño, digo, ¿Denis?— lo llamó Yuri nervioso, el niño asintió con su cabeza— Dime tu nombre completo, edad, de dónde vienes, quienes son tus padres— pidió.

Los ojos de Denis se cristalizaron, pero nuevamente asintió.

-Me llamo Denis Altin, tengo 9 años, vivo aquí en Japón pero nací en Rusia, mis padres…— comenzó a llorar— mis padres… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa tío Yuri? Siempre has dicho que soy como un hijo para ti, ¿Por qué no me reconoces?— cuestionó sollozante.

-Lo siento— dijo dudoso.

El niño calmó su llanto— mi mamá se llama Yuri y mi papá Otabek, nosotros vivimos contigo— dijo con tristeza.

Yuri abrió los ojos de la impresión. No conocía a esas personas.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y algo llamó su atención.

Las personas heridas estaban siendo ayudadas por las personas sanas, algunos estaban sentados en el piso esperando reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, otros se movían de un lado a otro ayudando a quienes más lo necesitaban.

Pero había un grupo aparte de todos ellos. Unas personas estaban desesperadas tratando de calmar a otras, pensó que eran personas traumadas por los eventos ocurridos hasta que los escuchó hablar.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?—.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?—.

-¿Y papá? Él estaba con nosotros—.

-¿Hermano, dónde estás?—.

-Hermana, no encuentro a mi niña—.

Dijeron varias personas mirando a todos lados con terror.

Yuri se palideció, quería pensar que simplemente eran personas que habían perdido de vista a sus familiares debido al terremoto, pero miró una determinada escena que lo impactó más y lo hizo analizar con más determinación la situación.

-¡Hija, hija soy yo, tu mamá!— exclamó una anciana con desesperación.

Una niña de como 12 años la miró impactada y negó con su cabeza.

-Mi mamá desapareció de mi lado después del segundo terremoto— dijo la niña con voz sollozante.

Algo comenzó a calzar en la mente de Yuri y miró aterrado a Denis.

Recordó lo que el niño había dicho sobre la mujer amable del restaurante.

No podía creer lo que estaba pensando pero tenía que asegurarse que se encontraba en lo correcto.

-Denis, ¿Cuántos años tengo?— preguntó dudoso.

-Te ves más joven ahora, pero tienes 28 años, tío Yuri— respondió intranquilo.

Sintió una gran punzada en su cabeza, comenzó a dolerle debido a que le costaba encajar las cosas para comprender la situación que vivía, pero en algo si estaba seguro, Denis no mentía ni se equivocaba al decir que lo conocía.

Tiritó de los nervios y se sintió mareado, dudoso tomó la mano del niño.

-Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu mamá, pero tienes que hablarme de ella y decirme como es— dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Mamá es un hombre— contestó con seriedad.

Yuri abrió los ojos del asombro y recordó al amigo de internet de Yuuko que se llamaba igual a él. El niño ruso que no alcanzó a conocer.

-¿Yuri cuanto se llama?— preguntó dudoso.

-Yuri Plisetsky— respondió Denis.

Y algo en Yuri se removió, su preocupación por aquel desconocido regresó.

Era un extranjero que caminaba por un país desconocido cuando ocurrieron dos terremotos de gran magnitud. Temía que el ruso no haya sabido reaccionar y algo malo le hubiese pasado.

-Primero iremos a mi casa, ¿está bien?— dijo Yuri con nerviosismo.

-Está bien pero por favor encontremos pronto a mi mamá— pidió con tristeza y desesperación.

Yuri sin soltar la mano del niño comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a otra calle su cuerpo se paralizó.

Las casas, las recordaba diferentes, las casas que no se habían derrumbado se veían antiguas como si hubiesen pertenecido a siglos pasados.

Quiso seguir su camino pero una anciana se le acercó tomándole de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!— gritó moviéndolo con desesperación.

-Señora…— dijo Yuri asustado tratando de separarse de ella.

Miró a su alrededor, un grupo de ancianos estaba reunido, una parte de ellos trataba de mantener la calma mientras otros gritaban que habían viajado al pasado, que era el apocalipsis.

Miró hacia otro grupo de personas que también eran adultos, pero jóvenes.

-Todo está un poco cambiado, pero sigue siendo Hasetsu, ¿Qué sucedió?— dijo una mujer impactada y recostada en el piso.

Yuri logró separarse de la anciana, agarró de la mano a Denis y huyeron corriendo.

Llegaron hasta otra cuadra, Yuri se detuvo estupefacto. Muchas casas no se habían derrumbado debido a que eran muy modernas. Yuri podría jurar que había viajado al futuro.

No importa hacia donde mirara, en todas partes había grupos de personas heridas siendo ayudada por las ilesas, mientras que cerca de esos grupos habían otros que eran compuestos por personas cegadas por la paranoia.

Paranoia que no se debía solamente a los dos grandes terremotos y a los sucesos ocurridos después de ellos. La paranoia se volvía cada vez más fuerte porque aquellas personas sentían que habían viajado por el tiempo debido que a sus alrededores estaban cambiados.

Otras personas no entendían a que se referían los otros porque para ellas nada había cambiado.

Yuri a pesar de que estaba completamente impactado con todo lo sucedido, podía sacar sus teorías sobre lo que estaba pasando. Aunque sus teorías sonaban tan irreales que le costaba creer que pudieran ser ciertas, pero cada vez se convencía más de ellas.

Su teoría era: pasado, presente y futuro se mezclaron, cada persona había tomado una edad distinta, él se quedó con su edad de 16 años mientras que Denis era un niño que conocería en el futuro cuando tuviese 28, pero como él se había quedado intacto con su edad de adolescente se le era imposible reconocerlo.

Comenzó a enredarse con sus propios pensamientos, le costaba entenderse a sí mismo.

Dedujo que lo mismo había pasado con la ciudad, por eso había sectores que parecían ser de distintas épocas.

Nuevamente se enredó, le costaba creerse lo que él mismo analizaba.

El piso comenzó a moverse, la paranoia de las personas de su alrededor explotó.

-¡No, otra vez!— gritaron desesperados.

-Tío Yuri— dijo asustado el niño, agarrándolo de la mano.

-Tranquilo, sólo debe ser una réplica— dijo Yuri tratando de mantener la calma.

Pero era una réplica que comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte, pero sin llegar a la gran y fuertísima intensidad de los dos terremotos pasados. Varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer también.

Denis se alteró cuando vio como muchas personas corrieron escandalizadas.

Para alivio de ambos, el temblor se detuvo pero la lluvia se alargó cayendo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Hay que proteger a los niños!— exclamó una mujer y se acercó a Yuri y Denis.

Yuri reaccionó antes de que la mujer le quitara a Denis, y lo tomó en brazos, huyendo lejos de ella.

Tomó como pudo al niño, no estaba acostumbrado a tomar en brazos a infantes, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver que tenía la fuerza necesaria.

Corrió sin descanso hasta que algo que se encontraba frente a él lo hizo parar en seco.

Frente a sus ojos, vio un gran agujero que se había tragado un montón de casas.

Retrocedió rápidamente cuando un molesto ruido llamó su atención. Un árbol enclenque estaba cayéndose en dirección a él.

Lanzó lejos a Denis, sin importarle si el pequeño se hería, lo que en ese instante le importaba era que el árbol no cayera encima del niño.

Denis cayó con fuerza al piso y soltó un quejido de dolor, pero su dolor desapareció de inmediato al darse cuenta porque Yuri había hecho tal cosa.

-¡Tío Yuri!— exclamó aterrado al ver como el árbol caía sobre el mencionado.

Yuri sintió una calidez en su espalda que lo empujó con fuerza.

Voló por el aire y cayó al piso, golpeándose en toda la cara. La calidez que lo había empujado se convirtió en un gran peso que le aplastaba la espalda.

El árbol cayó detrás de él y de la persona que le había salvado la vida.

Yuri miró hacia atrás, logrando distinguir que esa persona era un hombre adulto.

-¿Estás bien?— preguntó su salvador, quien levantó su cuerpo de la espalda del muchacho.

Yuri se dio vuelta y lo miró a la cara. De inmediato se sintió atraído por los ojos azules como el cielo de aquel hombre.

-Gracias— dijo con timidez.

-Estuvo cerca— suspiró aliviado.

El hombre ayudó a Yuri a levantarse del piso.

-Me llamo Victor Nikiforov, tengo 32 años— se presentó con una sonrisa. Por su apellido, el pelinegro supo de inmediato que era ruso.

-Soy Yuri Katsuki, tengo 16 años— se presentó nervioso.

Victor sonrió con una mirada triste, Yuri se percató de eso.

-¡¿Tío Yuri estás bien?!— exclamó Denis corriendo hacia él.

Yuri escuchó al niño pero su vista no podía despegarse de ese hombre de cabello plateado.

-¡¿Tío Victor?!— exclamó Denis al llegar donde ellos.

-¡Denis!— lo nombró sorprendido.

Yuri miró impactado como ese hombre había reconocido al niño. Victor abrazó con fuerza a Denis.

-Qué bueno que usted sí me reconozca, tío Victor— lloró colocándole su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo mismo digo, Denis— contestó manteniéndose tranquilo.

-Tío Yuri no me reconoce— contó con tristeza.

-Lo sé— contestó apenado con voz baja— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— le preguntó dudoso.

-Nueve años— respondió el niño confundido.

-Al parecer somos del mismo presente— comentó con una alegría muy evidente y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Eh?— contestó sin entender a qué se refería— Tío Victor, ¿y Hana?— preguntó preocupado.

Victor lo tomó de la mano y se alejaron un poco de Yuri.

El japonés se sobresaltó al verlos hacer eso pero no los siguió y ni se les acercó. Elevó la vista hacia a sus alrededores, mirando con sorpresa como la lluvia ya estaba inundándolo todo.

-Denis, hay cosas que no puedes decir frente a Yuri— comentó Victor serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosas?— preguntó confundido.

-Sabes que tu tío Yuri está más joven, ¿Verdad?— dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sí, y no lo entiendo— respondió nervioso— no entiendo que está pasando, tío Victor— empezó a llorar.

-Yo lo entiendo, así que tienes que estar tranquilo, ¿sí, Denis?— dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

El niño asintió— entonces, ¿tío Yuri no te va a reconocer?— preguntó dudoso— cuando vea a Hana, ¿Tampoco la reconocerá?— se puso nervioso.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso— respondió abrazándolo.

Yuri los llamó y se acercó lentamente a ellos. Estaba empapado por la lluvia, al igual que ellos.

-Me voy, ahora que Denis se ha encontrado con alguien que conoce, puedo irme tranquilo— dijo con seriedad. Victor y Denis lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Iremos contigo— dijo Victor mirándolo a los ojos.

-No es necesario, sigan su propio camino, yo seguiré el mío— respondió dudoso.

-Es muy peligroso, no puedo dejarte solo— afirmó.

-No tienes que preocuparte, gracias por haberme salvado, por favor cuida de Denis— mantuvo la calma a pesar de que se sentía muy nervioso.

-No te voy a dejar solo— aclaró— iremos contigo, Yuri— dijo firme.

-¡¿Por qué tendrías que venir conmigo?!— preguntó hastiado.

Victor lo miró sorprendido y dudoso— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que está pasando, verdad?— preguntó serio.

Yuri lo miró extrañado y molesto por el cambio de tema pero asintió.

Ambos conversaron sobre las teorías que tenían, resultando ser las mismas. Denis no comprendió mucho de lo que hablaron.

-Yo te conozco, Yuri— confesó Victor con seriedad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te creeré? No sabemos si nuestras teorías son ciertas, nada me asegura que estás diciendo la verdad— dijo Yuri alterándose.

-Si te hablo de Yuuko y Nishigori, ¿me creerás?— preguntó dudoso.

-¡¿Los conoces?!— preguntó nervioso.

-Ellos no me reconocieron pero se encuentran bien— respondió apenado.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres del futuro?— preguntó inquieto.

-Depende de la perspectiva de quien lo vea, para Denis y yo, tú eres del pasado— respondió serio.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Es enredoso— comentó Victor con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Yo soy de los que se quedó intactos?— comentó Yuri extrañado.

-No, yo lo soy— contestó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con seriedad.

-Nuestros presentes son diferentes, por eso digo que depende de la perspectiva de uno. Para mí, tú cambiaste— dijo Victor sin despegar su mirada.

Yuri deseó preguntar qué es lo que ambos eran, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Por favor Yuri, quiero cuidar de ti y de Denis— pidió Victor con un poco de desesperación.

-Tío Yuri, ¿nos dejarás ir contigo o no?— preguntó Denis con tristeza.

Yuri miró sorprendido al niño y se sintió triste— te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar a tu madre— respondió serio.

Victor lo miró aliviado y sonrió.

-Pero primero tengo que ver que mis familiares estén bien— dijo llevando sus manos a su cara.

-Sí, iremos los tres— contestó Denis sonriendo.

Denis tomó de una mano a Yuri y de la otra a Victor, comenzado a caminar con ellos.

Los tres caminaban viendo el desastre que era la ciudad. La lluvia había parado pero regresaba a ratos, las calles ya se habían inundado.

Yuri pensó en Yuuko y Nishigori, y recordó lo que Victor le había dicho sobre ellos.

- _Ellos están bien_ — pensó aliviado y con los ojos cristalizándose.

Su familia vino a su mente. Se le revolvió el estómago de los nervios y la preocupación.

Miró a su alrededor, muchas tiendas estaban siendo saqueadas.

-Aunque el mundo se esté acabando, los delincuentes no desaprovechan nada— comentó molesto.

-Es una pena— comentó Victor mirando a los saqueadores.

Un fuerte ruido llamó la atención de todos, al medio de la calle una gran corriente de agua comenzó a arrasar con todos los que estuvieran allí.

Yuri, Victor y Denis comenzaron a retirarse del lugar en busca de uno seguro.

Pero un sollozo de las personas que eran arrastradas por la corriente, llamó la atención de Yuri.

En medio del agua, luchando por no ahogarse, una niña lloraba desesperada.

-¡Mamá, papá!— gritó asustada.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron estupefactos al reconocer quien era.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia esa niña para salvarla, sin importarle si también era atrapado por la corriente.

.

…...

Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capítulo, espero que este nuevo sea de su agrado n.n

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Miki, ZakuryMinashiro, Taurus95 y Zryvanierkic ❤

El capítulo pasado se me olvidó decir esto: el fic ya lo tengo terminado y tendrá 5 capítulos. No quise pasar por la angustia de quedarme trabada y actualizar lento, así que preferí terminarlo todo antes de publicarlo, tampoco quiero subirlo de golpe pero al estar ya terminado no me demoraré mucho en actualizar.

Miércoles o jueves estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo n.n

Nos estamos leyendo! ❤


	3. La niña

Capítulo 3: La niña

La pequeña niña lloraba con desespero mientras luchaba para no ahogarse.

Yuri al mirarla supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, por lo que no lo dudó dos veces y corrió a salvarla.

Saltó al agua y la agarró con fuerza, tratando de salir de allí.

El agua estaba brava como si fuera un río, por más que tratara no lograba salir.

Hasta que sintió una calidez en su cuerpo que lo elevó del agua. Sorprendido, agarró con fuerza a la niña para no dejarla caer.

Con la niña en sus brazos, fue lanzado hacia la verada de la calle que se encontraba segura, escuchó como su salvador también había logrado salir del agua, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Nuevamente su vida había sido salvada por Victor Nikiforov.

-¡Tío Victor! ¡Tío Yuri!— escuchó los gritos de terror de Denis y se sintió culpable por haberlo dejado solo.

Miró hacia atrás y Victor estaba recostado en el piso con una mueca de dolor, a pesar de que había logrado salvarlos de ahogarse, un pedazo de escombro que había estado en el agua con ellos, le había pegado y herido en la espalda.

-Victor— lo nombró preocupado.

-Estoy bien, sólo adolorido— contestó tranquilo.

-¡Tío Victor! ¡Tío Yuri!— volvió a gritar Denis y corrió hacia ellos.

Gracias a Dios, todos estaban a salvo.

La niña estaba impactada por el susto, y no era capaz de hablar. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz furiosa de Victor regañando a Yuri.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Pudiste ahogarte!— exclamó molesto.

-¡No podía dejar sola a Mari-nee-chan!— respondió Yuri enojándose por el tono de voz usado por el mayor.

Victor lo miró sorprendido, Yuri continuó hablando.

-Además, ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiéramos logrado salvarnos? ¡Denis se habría quedado solo!— dijo molesto.

-¿Es Mari?— murmuró Victor impactado.

Yuri abrió los ojos con asombro— ¿también conoces a mi hermana?— preguntó y lo miró molesto— ¡¿Qué eres tú de mí?!— cuestionó desesperándose.

-Gracias…— los interrumpió la niña.

Victor y Yuri calmaron su discusión y la miraron con atención.

Yuri recordaba las fotos de su hermana cuando niña, por eso mismo había logrado reconocerla.

-Gracias por salvarme— dijo Mari con los ojos llorosos.

-Mari-nee— llevó sus manos a su boca. No podía llamarla así cuando su hermana mayor era menor que él.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó nervioso, ignorando la pregunta de ella.

-Siete años— respondió olvidando que su pregunta había sido ignorada.

Yuri se alteró al escucharla.

-Tengo que ir donde mamá, ella fue llevada al hospital— contó con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?— se atrevió a preguntar Victor.

-Está embarazada y ayer tuvo unos dolores, el doctor nos dijo que no eran graves pero que debía pasar la noche allá, pero ahora estoy mucho más preocupada por culpa de los terremotos, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo— contó mientras varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Ella debe estar bien— dijo Yuri acariciándole la cabeza, tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

Denis miraba la escena en silencio, comprendiendo todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?— preguntó Mari.

-Ellos son Victor y Denis. Yo soy Yuri— respondió el pelinegro un poco dudoso.

-Mi hermanito también se llamará Yuri— contó con una sonrisa— estoy muy feliz porque él nacerá, seré la mejor hermana mayor— aseguró contenta.

-Sin duda lo serás— comentó Yuri con una sonrisa.

Victor lo miró de reojo, sonrojándose un poco. Sin querer, un quejido salió de su boca y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó Yuri preocupado.

-Nada, estoy bien— respondió Victor sonriéndole tranquilo.

Yuri lo miró serio y se acercó a su espalda, le levantó la camisa y vio con asombro como una herida con sangre se encontraba ahí.

-¡Victor, tu espalda!— exclamó preocupado— es mi culpa, por salvarme— murmuró nervioso.

-Estoy bien, no es para tanto— dijo manteniendo la calma.

-Sí lo es, hay que curarte— dijo desesperado.

Victor lo miró dudoso y suspiró. Se percató de como la empapada Mari tiritaba de frío, Yuri y Denis también lo hacían pero trataban de disimularlo.

-Hay un lugar de refugiados donde tienen para ayudar a los heridos, lo vi antes de encontrarme contigo, es por aquí cerca— contó.

-Iremos— dijo Yuri con seriedad.

Miró hacia Mari quien lo veía con confusión.

-Vendrás con nosotros, Mari— dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi papá, él desapareció después de los terremotos— contó dudosa sin dejar de tiritar.

-Si despareció pudo haber ido a ese lugar de refugiados— mintió, si su papá había desaparecido era porque había tomado otra edad— además, estás empapada, si te enfermas no podrás buscarlos— dijo serio.

-Entonces iré con ustedes— contestó convencida.

Yuri respiró aliviado y agradecido de que haya sido fácil convencerla, no iba a descuidar y dejar sola a su hermana, ahora que se había encontrado con ella, su desesperación por ver a su familia se había calmado un poco.

..

Llegaron al lugar de refugiados. Era un lugar techado pero al aire libre.

Muchas personas ilesas y sanas estaban ayudando a los heridos y a los más traumados con todo lo sucedido.

- _Lo único que nos queda es mantener la calma y ayudar a los demás_ — pensó Victor, mirando como muchas personas que se notaban muy afectadas con lo sucedido, ayudaban igual a los que estaban peor.

Una mujer extranjera de cabello rojo y ojos azules se acercó a Mari y Denis para darles vasos con agua y entregarles toallas.

-Tenemos como orden priorizar a los niños, ancianos y enfermos, los adultos y adolescentes deben hacer una fila para entregarles agua— dijo la mujer a Yuri entregándole unas toallas para él y Victor.

- _Mila_ — pensó Victor mirándola sorprendido.

La mujer miró a Victor y se sorprendió al verlo herido— de inmediato les entrego un botiquín— dijo nerviosa.

-Gracias— alcanzó a decirle Yuri antes de que ella se fuera.

- _No me reconoció_ — pensó Victor apenado— _tengo que comportarme normal, no sé si fue lo correcto decirle a Yuri que lo conocía_ — pensó dudoso.

Mila regresó con un botiquín y se lo entregó a Yuri.

-Por favor cúralo tú, tengo que ayudar a unos heridos de gravedad que acaban de llegar— explicó nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, muchas gracias— contestó Yuri sonriéndole.

Mila los dejó solos, caminando agitada hacia unas personas que no se veían nada bien.

Yuri con el botiquín se acercó a Victor.

-Te desinfectaré la herida y vendaré— dijo nervioso, el mayor asintió.

Mari y Denis estaban sentados en el piso, cerca de los mayores.

La lluvia había parado y la temperatura comenzó a subir de manera muy extrema, provocando que muchos comenzaran a inquietarse por el calor.

Mari se quedó dormida mientras que Denis sólo continuó en silencio mirando su alrededor.

Muchas personas reunidas, sentadas en el piso con la mirada perdida al igual que él.

Niños perdidos reunidos entre ellos, llorando y llamando a sus padres.

Y otros niños que eran animados por dos adultos canadienses.

Un hombre de cabello negro hacía reír a pequeños de como seis años.

-¡Eres increíble, JJ!— exclamó una mujer de cabello negro, que tenía un bebé en sus brazos y varios niños de aproximadamente tres años sentados a su lado y rodeándola.

Denis cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de lo bien que estaba yendo su día antes de los terremotos vino a su mente.

Junto a sus padres y su tío Yuri había salido a comer a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

Para celebrar el cumpleaños de la niña a quien quería como su hermana menor.

Hana Nikiforova había cumplido 6 años, su padre Victor había ido a buscarla al jardín infantil y la llevaba de sorpresa a ese restaurante donde todos la celebrarían por su cumpleaños.

Denis estaba emocionado por sorprenderla y darle su regalo.

Le tenía un adorno para el cabello, la pequeña desde el día anterior que andaba más feliz porque le habían cortado el cabello en corte melena, que por su propio cumpleaños.

El cabello corto y negro sedoso de Hana era muy bello, sus ojos azules como el cielo también.

Denis estaba ansioso por verla llegar.

Hasta que todo comenzó a moverse con fuerza.

Asustado fue abrazado por los brazos de su madre, Yuri Plisetsky.

Su padre, Otabek Altin, se preocupó de cuidar a Yuri Katsuki, quien se encontraba en un estado que le exigía mantenerse calmado y seguro.

Mientras sentía como su mamá trataba de transmitirle toda la seguridad posible a través de su abrazo, él sólo podía pensar en lo preocupado que estaba de que Hana y Victor estuvieran viviendo afuera el horrible terremoto.

Lo peor vino después, pasaron muchas cosas inexplicables.

Pero lo que lo dejó más mal fue cuando todo comenzó a girar.

La calidez del abrazo de su madre desapareció y el pequeño niño cayó desmayado.

El restaurante se derrumbó por completo, pero él quedó ileso bajo los escombros, nada había logrado aplastarlo.

Cuando despertó, miró a su alrededor pero no encontró los cuerpos de sus padres, ni siquiera el de su tío Yuri.

Batalló un buen rato tratando de salir al exterior hasta que logró. Afuera se encontró con un total desastre.

Vio a la esposa del dueño de ese restaurante, quien se veía más joven, se acercó a ella pero lo miró extrañada y lo ignoró. Estaba desesperada por encontrar a sus propios hijos.

Denis la vio desaparecerse a la lejanía, miró confundido la ciudad desastrosa, percatándose del extraño comportamiento de algunos y enterándose que no había sido el único al que se le habían desaparecido familiares.

Y estaba seguro que no habían desaparecido porque sus cuerpos estuviesen aplastados por los escombros.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, solo y asustado con la intención de buscar a su familia, hasta que vio a su querido tío Yuri. Al principio le costó reconocer si era él, se veía muy cambiado y más joven, pero de todas formas corrió hacia él para preguntarle por todos los demás.

Dejó de recordar cuando escuchó un quejido de dolor de su tío Victor.

Lo miró y vio como estaba siendo curado por Yuri. Soltó una pequeña risita y se fijó en Mari quien dormía.

Sonrió y miró a su alrededor, percatándose de alguien que llamó mucho su atención.

Se sobresaltó y levantó de golpe, su corazón comenzó a latir con locura.

Caminó hacia la dirección por el cual ese alguien había pasado, pero ya no estaba.

Miró el piso afligido y al levantar su vista, vio nuevamente esa melena rubia a la lejanía, esa melena que él tanto conocía.

Con los ojos cristalizándosele, corrió hacia ese cabello rubio pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no era quien creía.

Pero él juraba haber visto su figura pasar en primer lugar.

Comenzó a llorar, de verdad había creído que era su madre.

-¿Estás bien?— le preguntó una voz masculina con preocupación.

..

Mientras tanto, Yuri había terminado de curar a Victor.

Miró el torso desnudo del ruso que se dejaba ver tras su camisa desbotonada. Se sonrojó por no ser capaz de desviar la mirada.

El hombre de 32 años era muy apuesto, Yuri no se había permitido admirarlo hasta hace poco curándole su herida.

Yuri no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que Victor lo conocía, que tipo de relación tenían.

Victor lo miraba calmado y de vez en cuando se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Se sentía desesperado por saber el paradero de su hija.

Y ver a Yuri de adolescente, incapaz de entender sus lamentos no le ayudaba para nada. Pero estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado sano y salvo.

Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Yuri y la acarició.

-Gracias— dijo sonriendo.

Yuri se sonrojó. Victor quitó su mano rápidamente y se arrepintió.

-Gracias por curar mi herida— dijo nervioso.

No estaba bien ser cariñoso con Yuri cuando él era un menor de edad.

De repente, una mujer morena italiana llamada Sara Crispino se les acercó.

Pidió sus datos personales, nombre, edad y nacionalidad, diciéndoles que ella era encargada del refugio.

Pero una pregunta no le agradó a Yuri.

Eran ya normales los casos de que algunos hombres podían embarazarse. Pero que fuera obligatorio responder que si él era o no de ese tipo de hombre, le hizo sentir que estaban pasando a llevar su privacidad.

Lo peor fue tener que responderlo teniendo a Victor a su lado.

Yuri se sonrojó al responder que sí podía quedar embarazado, pero se sintió calmado cuando Victor sólo sonrió y no comentó nada al respecto.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Yuri se acercó a los niños. Al notar que Denis no estaba se comenzó a alterar.

-¡Denis!— comenzó a llamarlo desesperado.

Victor se acercó a él preocupado.

-¡Victor, Denis no está!— exclamó asustado.

Los canadienses que estaban cerca de ellos se les acercaron preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó el hombre llamado Jean-Jeaques Leroy, apodado JJ.

-Mi sobrino no está— respondió Yuri nervioso.

Mari despertó por el alboroto ocasionado.

JJ puso cara seria y miró a su pareja, Isabella Yang.

-Por favor cuida de los niños, lo ayudaré a buscar a su sobrino— pidió y la mujer asintió.

-Victor quédate con Mari, por favor— pidió Yuri.

Yuri y JJ se fueron a buscar a Denis. Victor se quedó con Mari, Isabella y los demás niños.

Yuri le explicó a JJ como era Denis y se separaron para buscarlo.

Corrió por todo el refugio desesperado.

Por alguna razón sentía muchas ganas de llorar. Yuri miró el piso confundido, acababa de conocer a Denis, no entendía porque sentía tanta preocupación por el infante.

De repente, su vista de dirigió a alguien que llamó su atención. Al acercarse, se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

Un anciano estaba abrazando a Denis para ayudarlo a mantener la calma.

..

Victor esperaba impaciente que Yuri regresara con Denis.

Miró sonriente como Mari se había llevado bien con Isabella.

Jean-Jeaques Leroy e Isabella Yang, eran un matrimonio canadiense radicado en Japón que ayudaba en orfanatos. No hace mucho que los conocía.

Ellos no lo reconocieron, por lo que dedujo que tenían la edad de sus primeros años viviendo en Japón.

Mila llegó corriendo hacia Isabella.

-¿Dónde está JJ?— preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la pelinegra confundida y asustándose.

-Unas personas me dijeron que les habían pedido sus datos personales y les habían hecho algunas preguntas incómodas, haciéndose pasar como encargados del refugio— contó.

-¿Y para qué harían eso?— preguntó sorprendida.

-No lo sé pero con todo lo que está pasando no es bueno confiarse, hay que mantener la calma en las personas y ellos los están inquietando— respondió con rapidez.

Victor las miró confundido.

..

Volviendo con Yuri, al fin había logrado encontrar al pequeño Denis.

JJ se reencontró con él y suspiró aliviado al ver al niño.

Denis se separó del anciano y le dio las gracias. Saltó hacia Yuri y lo abrazó.

Yuri se dejó abrazar, mirando confundido al anciano. El hombre tenía 70 años y se veía muy cansado.

-Por favor…— dijo mirando a Yuri— cuida de él— pidió con una voz firme.

Yuri asintió confundido y se llevó a Denis.

Acompañados de JJ regresaron donde Victor y los demás.

Agradecieron la ayuda a JJ e Isabella y se fueron a sentar a un rincón del refugio.

-No te vuelvas a escapar, Denis— lo regañó Yuri.

-Lo siento— contestó el niño apenado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Denis?— le preguntó Victor dudoso.

-Creí ver a mi mamá— respondió con la voz volviéndosele débil.

Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sintió triste.

De repente, una fuerte réplica comenzó a mover todo el lugar.

Los gritos de susto y nerviosismo no tardaron en escucharse.

Yuri abrazó a Mari, y Victor a Denis tratando de darles calma.

-¡Ya no tolero más toda esta mierda!— escucharon gritar a una voz masculina de sus alrededores.

La réplica paró y al frente de ellos pasó caminando con desespero un adolescente rubio de ojos verdes.

Denis se palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Esta vez sí que no era un error.

Su madre estaba frente a él.

…

.

Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leen, me hace muy feliz ❤

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Zryvanierkic, Restless Bones, Kumikoson4, ZakuryMinashiro y Miki.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, el domingo subiré el cuarto :3

Notas de la autora: Ayer me terminé de leer un libro (Pepi la fea 3) que me compré el martes y ahora ando súper triste porque no quería que se acabara xD casi me lo termino el mismo día que me lo compré pero no me lo permití porque no quería aceptar el hecho que gasté tanta plata para que la lectura me durara un día xDD yo siempre he sido de las que se demora mucho leyendo libros, pero la historia de Pepi la fea es una excepción porque la vengo siguiendo desde el 2015 y la amo con locura. Es triste que acá en Chile los libros sean tan caros, y vivir a base de fanfics ya no le está haciendo bien a mis ojitos y a la batería de mi celular, aunque de todas formas seguiré leyéndolos porque pucha que hay historias buenas.

Ya mejor no me alargo más.

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n ❤


	4. Familia

Capítulo 4: Familia

Denis se separó de Victor con rapidez, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Corrió hacia Yuri Plisetsky y lo abrazó.

Por lo que había escuchado hablar a Victor y Yuri, más lo que había presenciado en las calles. Sabía que su mamá no lo reconocería.

Porque se había dado cuenta que estaba completamente cambiado, se veía más joven.

Pero nada de eso le importó en ese momento, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- _Mamá, mamá_ — pensó mientras muchas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-¡¿Oye, niño que te pasa?!— exclamó Yuri Plisetsky sorprendido y extrañado.

Yuri Katsuki había corrido tras Denis en el mismo instante que el pequeño se separó de ellos.

Se paró frente al rubio ruso y lo miró impactado.

Supo de inmediato que se trataba de Yuri Plisetsky, el amigo de internet de Yuuko y madre de Denis.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando vio como el ruso alejó al niño que lo abrazaba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Estás perdido?— preguntó el rubio con seriedad.

Denis deseó tanto decirle que era su hijo pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Bajó la cabeza y lloró en silencio.

Yuri Plisetsky miró a Yuri Katsuki, frunció el ceño con irritación.

-¿Qué miras?— preguntó molesto— ¿Eres familiar del crío?— cuestionó acercándose.

-Es mi sobrino— respondió el pelinegro con duda.

-Entonces dile que no ande abrazando a extraños— dijo serio.

La mala cara del rubio cambió a una de asombro al ver a una persona que estaba detrás del pelinegro.

-¡¿Por qué estás más viejo de lo normal y por qué estás aquí en Japón?!— preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Yuri!— exclamó asombrado Victor.

-¿Se conocen?— preguntó Katsuki confundido.

Plisetsky se acercó a Victor y lo agarró de los hombros para confirmar si era real lo que veía.

Denis se acercó a su tío Yuri, dándole entender que se agachara para hablarle al oído.

-Mi mamá y tío Victor son amigos desde niños— contó con voz baja.

Yuri lo miró sorprendido y comprendió la situación.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!— exclamó desesperado el ruso rubio.

-Todo se distorsionó— respondió Victor con seriedad.

-¿Eh?— dijo confundido.

-Esto es una teoría que comparto con Yuri— dijo apuntando al mencionado, el rubio puso mala cara— sí, se llama igual que tú— soltó una risita y siguió hablando— pasado, presente y futuro se mezclaron, todos nos quedamos con una edad determinada— explicó.

Yuri lo miró incrédulo pero lo dejó continuar.

-A mi perspectiva, yo quedé intacto, en mi presente tengo 32 años, para mí tú cambiaste, podría decir que eres del pasado— dijo dudoso, el rubio se sobresaltó— pero a tu perspectiva, tú quedaste intacto, yo soy el que cambió y parezco ser del futuro— explicó— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-16 años— respondió llevando sus manos a su cabeza— esto es muy loco, el Victor que conozco tiene 20 años— dijo impactado.

-Y el Yuri que yo conozco tiene 28— contó— por cierto, seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos— sonrió.

El rubio se sobresaltó, iba a decirle que no eran amigos pero no era momento para molestarse con cosas así.

-¿Es esto el fin del mundo?— preguntó desesperándose.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno hablar del fin del mundo frente a los niños— comentó Victor con frustración.

Yuri Plisetsky miró hacia Yuri Katsuki, Denis y Mari.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?— preguntó dudoso.

-Personas muy importantes que conocerás en el futuro— respondió Victor con seriedad.

-Si es que llego a tener un futuro— comentó con voz baja y mirando el piso.

-Tenemos que ser positivos y mantener la calma, también estar todos juntos— dijo acercándose a los demás.

Plisestsky lo siguió y se presentó. Los demás también se presentaron, Denis sintió un dolor en su pecho al hacerlo.

-Que confuso, ambos se llaman Yuri— comentó Mari frustrada y miró al rubio— tú ahora serás Yurio— decidió apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-¡¿Ah?!— exclamó molesto pero no se negó a ser llamado así.

Victor y Denis rieron como cómplices.

Yuri se acercó dudoso a Yurio. Había escuchado la edad que el rubio tenía.

-¿Ibas a juntarte con Yuuko Natsume* hoy?— preguntó no muy seguro si era correcto empezar una conversación así.

Yurio se sobresaltó mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿La conoces? Es una amiga de internet con la que he hablado mucho últimamente— contó sonrojándose un poco.

-Es mi mejor amiga— contestó sonriendo.

Victor sonrió escuchándolos, gracias a Yuuko; Yuri y Yurio se habían vuelto amigos, y gracias a que ellos se hicieron amigos, él había conocido a Yuri.

Miró apenado como Denis no despegaba su mirada de Yurio mientras que lágrimas traicioneras se salían de sus ojos.

Suspiró y se acercó al niño, acariciándole la cabeza.

..

Rato después, Yuri se sentó en el piso mientras que Denis se sentó a su lado izquierdo y Mari a su lado derecho.

Victor y Yurio habían ido a buscar agua y un poco de alimentos.

Estaba oscureciendo. Habían decidido que pasarían la noche en el refugio y que en la mañana continuarían su camino a casa.

Yuri se percató de algo importante.

Su misión con Denis ya se había cumplido. El niño ya había encontrado a su madre, y a pesar de que no lo reconocía, ahora estaban juntos.

Ya no tenía razones de seguir estando con Denis.

Sólo debía preocuparse de Mari y regresar a casa para verificar que sus padres se encontraban bien.

Ya ni siquiera necesitaba la compañía de Victor, aunque admitía que estar al lado de él era agradable.

Pero Victor debía preocuparse de Yurio y Denis.

Comenzó a sentir mucho miedo y una devastadora inseguridad, una voz en su cabeza le repetía con desespero que debía mantenerse firme y ser fuerte, pero su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar.

Denis y Mari lo miraron preocupados, Yuri se levantó del piso y miró todo su alrededor desesperado.

Victor y Yurio regresaron y lo miraron confundidos. Al verlos la calma regresó a él e ignoró los intentos de preguntas de parte de los rusos.

Se sentaron en el piso y compartieron el poco de comida que habían conseguido.

Al día siguiente, Yuri despertó con los niños durmiendo en sus piernas. Sonrió con ternura al verlos.

Miró a Victor quien estaba despierto y de pie cerca de él.

-Victor— lo llamó dudoso.

El mencionado se sobresaltó y lo miró atento.

-Mari y yo volveremos a casa hoy— contó un poco nervioso.

-Lo sé, iremos todos juntos— contestó Victor sonriéndole.

-No— dijo serio, el ruso abrió los ojos confundido— debes quedarte aquí con Denis y Yurio— dijo bajando la mirada.

-Yo iré contigo, ya dije que no te dejaré solo— respondió con seriedad.

-¿Qué eres tú de mí?— preguntó dudoso.

Victor se quedó en silencio.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Yuri vino a su mente. Yuri tenía 18 años al igual que Yurio.

Desde el primer momento sintió una fuerte atracción por Yuri, la cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor.

Cuando Yuri cumplió los 19 años se atrevió a pedirle que fueran pareja, ese mismo año Yurio quedó embarazado y Yuri se quedó un tiempo en Rusia para vivir con él y ayudarlo.

A los 22 años Yuri quedó embarazado.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó con estruendo, Victor dejó de recordar y todos despertaron de golpe.

Los gritos asustados de las personas del refugio no tardaron en escucharse, los niños lloraron fuertemente por el miedo.

Denis y Mari no fueron la excepción, ambos se aferraron a Yuri, quien tiritaba del susto.

Yurio despertó asustado y por instinto tomó con fuerza a Denis y lo abrazó.

Victor y Yuri los miraron impactados.

Denis empezó a llorar con mucha más fuerza, y se aferró al pecho de su madre.

Yurio reaccionó, miró al pequeño confundido pero no terminó con el abrazo. Tener a ese niño en sus brazos le traía paz.

Yuri se levantó de golpe y tomó de la mano a Mari.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres— afirmó con sus ojos abriéndose con fuerza.

Victor lo miró sorprendido y dudoso.

Yuri comenzó a caminar apurado, arrastrando consigo a su hermana.

-Yuri— lo nombró Victor siguiéndolo.

Yuri y Mari salieron del refugio, el pelinegro caminaba a paso rápido, la niña sólo se dejaba llevar sin decir nada.

Victor salió del refugio y comenzó a llamarlo desesperado.

Yurio que había tomado en brazos a Denis salió tras ellos.

-¡Yuri, ven aquí!— gritó Victor con la voz volviéndosele dura.

Logró alcanzarlo y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara, Yuri lloraba.

-¡Déjame en paz!— Gritó desesperado— ¡tengo que ir a mi casa, tengo que ir ya!— exclamó sollozando.

Victor frunció el ceño, no sabía que decir para calmarlo.

Vio como Mari estaba aferrada al brazo de Yuri, asustada y confundida.

-Mari ve con Yurio y Denis— mandó serio.

La niña lo miró dudosa pero le obedeció.

Victor agarró de los hombros a Yuri y lo miró a los ojos.

-Mis padres, tengo que saber cómo se encuentran mis padres— dijo Yuri con desesperación.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo iremos a tu casa a verlos, tienes que estar tranquilo— contestó Victor inquietándose.

-Ni siquiera sé si ellos estarán allí— sollozó.

-Si no están los buscaremos hasta encontrarlos, te lo prometo— aseguró.

-Iré yo solo con Mari-nee-chan, tú déjame en paz y cuida de Denis— respondió ansioso.

-¡Déjame protegerte!— gritó enojándose.

Yuri se sobresaltó al escucharlo gritar, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-No me alejaré de tu lado, Yuri— dijo Victor tratando de mantener la calma.

Yuri empezó a llorar mucho más fuerte y abrazó a Victor con angustia.

-Ya no aguanto todo esto, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, sólo quiero estar con mi familia— dijo desesperado.

-Yo igual— susurró— _por eso mismo no te dejaré solo_ — pensó abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuri continuó llorando en los brazos de Victor hasta que un grito de Denis los interrumpió.

-¡Mamá!— gritó asustado.

Victor y Yuri miraron hacia Denis y los demás.

Denis estaba en el suelo, mientras que Yurio y Mari eran llevados por dos hombres.

Un hombre alto barbón de cabello castaño claro y un hombre coreano de cabello negro.

Yuri y Victor corrieron en dirección a ellos.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Sara Crispino y tomó de sorpresa a Yuri.

Una furgoneta apareció y abrió sus puertas.

Yuri, Yurio y Mari fueron metidos a la fuerza, los dos hombres y Sara entraron con ellos.

Rápidamente se fueron a la fuga.

Victor quedó impactado. Lentamente se acercó a Denis y se preocupó que no tuviera ningún daño.

El niño empezó a llorar con desespero, Victor sabía que debía mantener la calma y buscar un plan de que hacer al respecto, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

Tenía que mantenerse firme por Denis, a pesar de que le invadían unas ganas de llorar al igual que a él.

Un hombre anciano se acercó a ellos, a pesar de lo cansado y lo cambiado que lo tenían los años Victor lo reconoció. Era Otabek Altin, el padre de Denis.

Denis también lo reconoció, pero no como su padre, para él era el ancianito que lo había ayudado cuando se perdió en el refugio buscando a su mamá.

-Sé a donde pudieron haberlos llevado— aclaró Otabek.

Victor abrió los ojos del asombro y escuchó lo que él tenía para decir.

..

Cuando entraron a la furgoneta fueron inyectados con algo que les hizo perder la consciencia.

Al despertar, se encontraron en un lugar completamente extraño y desconocido.

Yuri miró espantado a todos lados, hasta dar con Yurio y Mari. Se acercó a la niña y la abrazó con fuerza.

- _No tengo que ser débil_ — pensó tratando de mantener la calma.

Era una habitación amplia y deteriorada, en ella se encontraban un montón de mujeres, niñas y uno que otro hombre.

Pudo reconocer a varias mujeres y niñas que había visto en el refugio, entre ellas Mila e Isabella.

De repente una puerta se abrió pero nadie intentó nada para escapar. De la puerta entraron Sara Crispino acompañada de los hombres que los habían capturado y de quien había conducido la furgoneta.

Eran Emil Nekola, Seung-Gil Lee y Michele Crispino.

Les dejaron agua y comida, y después de eso se retiraron.

Un joven moreno tailandés de 20 años y un joven de 23 años se acercaron a Yuri, quien miraba todo muy confundido.

-Un gusto, soy Phichit Chulanont— se presentó sonriéndole y dándole su mano.

Yuri lo miró dudoso y le entregó su mano para saludarlo— soy Yuri Katsuki— se presentó.

-¿Todo esto es muy confuso, verdad?— comentó riendo.

Yuri lo miró serio, no le causaba gracia alguna.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo mejor es reír que desesperarse— comentó tranquilizándose.

Yuri suspiró frustrado y se fijó en el joven que no había dicho su nombre, tenía los ojos cafés y el cabello plateado como Victor.

Se inquietó al darse cuenta que el joven era muy parecido a Victor.

Miró hacia Phichit, quien extrañamente le transmitía confianza.

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?— preguntó el moreno, Yuri negó con la cabeza— bueno, por lo que me dijeron los demás, ellos nos han jurado que nos trajeron aquí para protegernos, pero en realidad son unos locos que quieren tenernos escondidos de todo el exterior— contó.

-¿Por qué?— preguntó confundido.

-Quieren proteger— con sus dedos hizo un doble comillas— a todos los que pueden embarazarse— contó.

Yuri abrió sus ojos con impresión.

-Yo sabía que debí haber mentido cuando me preguntaron si yo era de esos hombres especiales, pero pensé que nos darían otro tipo de protección, no que nos secuestrarían para tenernos como ratas encerradas— contó frustrado.

-No puede ser— dijo llevando sus manos a la boca.

Miró a Mari y Yurio, muchas ganas de llorar le vinieron pero se mantuvo quieto y firme.

Debía mantener la calma y buscar una forma de salir de allí.

-Todo estará bien— dijo el joven de cabello plateado, Yuri lo miró sorprendido— eres fuerte— aseguró y lo abrazó.

Yuri muy confundido se dejó abrazar por el desconocido, quien apretaba cada vez más el abrazo como si algo quisiera succionarle.

- _Mantengámonos firmes, mamá_ — pensó el joven con seriedad.

El joven miró sonriente a Yuri y se retiró hacia otro lado, dejándolo totalmente confundido y sin palabras.

De repente, una pequeña niña de cabello largo negro y ojos azules se paró frente a él.

Un montón de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Yuri la miró confundido y preocupado.

-¡Mamá!— gritó desesperada y saltó hacia él.

Yuri se dejó abrazar por la niña, quedando completamente impactado.

….

.

*Que yo recuerde en el anime nunca mencionaron el apellido de soltera de Yuuko, así que le inventé ese.

Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado

Dije que actualizaría el domingo y acá en Chile ya es domingo xD

La verdad es quise actualizar antes porque no sé si mañana (hoy pero durante el día) tendré tiempo. El lunes entro a clases y ando súper angustiada porque me enfermé, del viernes que ando mal del estómago y hoy en la mañana vomité, añadiéndole también que ando en mis días y justo este mes me llegó con dolores extremos. Que linda forma de comenzar mi tercer año de carrera xDD

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Taurus95, ZakuryMinashiro, Restless Bones, Tokiyasyo y Kumikoson4 ❤

El próximo capítulo es el último y el miércoles o el jueves lo estaré subiendo :3

Nos estamos leyendo! ❤


	5. Final

Capítulo 5: Final

Victor y Denis aceptaron la ayuda de Otabek.

JJ que los había escuchado pidió unirse a ellos, contándoles que su esposa Isabella y Mila habían sido también secuestradas.

Se subieron a un auto que fue conducido por JJ, Victor se sentó como copiloto, mientras que Otabek y Denis se sentaron atrás.

Los ojos de Victor se cristalizaron un poco al ver como Denis se llevaba bien con Otabek sin saber que en realidad era su propio padre.

Otabek le pidió que no le dijera nada, no quiso preguntarle la razón. Tal vez sólo quería hacerle menor el trauma a su pequeño hijo.

En el transcurso del viaje, Otabek explicó la procedencia de los secuestradores. Eran unos científicos que hace mucho tiempo habían sido encarcelados por sus experimentos ilegales con personas.

En otra parte, Yuri se había quedado en shock mientras era abrazado por la niña.

Yurio y Mari los miraban confundidos y sin decir ninguna palabra.

La niña se separó del abrazo y miró confundida a Yuri, debido a que él no le había devuelto el abrazo.

-¿Mamá, estás bien?— preguntó preocupada.

Yuri dio un saltito por la impresión, la niña lo llamaba "mamá", no podía creerlo.

La niña nuevamente lo abrazó y lloró. Yuri lentamente colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de ella y la acarició.

No sabía qué hacer y no comprendía nada, por lo que sólo se dedicó a tratar de calmarla.

Un pequeño temblor comenzó a remover todo y a inquietar a todas las personas encerradas.

Se suponía que el lugar era seguro pero Yuri comenzaba a dudarlo.

Yurio y Mari se abrazaron a él, al igual que la pequeña niña.

Su nombre era Hana Nikiforova, era hija de Yuri y Victor. Tenía 5 años, sus ojos eran azul cielo y su cabello negro y muy largo.

Un molesto estruendo se escuchó desde afuera de la habitación. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Victor, Denis, JJ y Otabek.

-¡Vamos, huyamos rápido!— gritó JJ escandalizado.

-¡JJ!— exclamó Isabella sorprendida y corrió hacia él.

Para sorpresa de ellos, fueron pocas las personas que obedecieron y empezaron a escapar del lugar. Otras se negaron a irse, declarando que estaban seguras y protegidas allí.

-Están seguros pero no libres, estamos aquí para repoblar el mundo porque creen que es el apocalipsis, pero ellos no pueden decidir por nosotros— dijo Mila desesperada tratando de convencer a los que no querían irse.

-Somos como ratas de laboratorio— dijo Isabella, apoyando a la pelirroja.

Pero no tuvo caso y al final aquellas personas prefirieron quedarse encerradas.

Mila, Phichit, el joven desconocido de cabello plateado, Isabella y JJ rescataron a algunas niñas y huyeron del lugar. Muy pocas personas hicieron lo mismo.

Victor corrió hacia Yuri, cuando la pequeña Hana se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Papá!— gritó emocionada y lo abrazó.

-¡Hana!— exclamó Victor sorprendido y abrazó con fuerza a la niña.

Todo calzó en la mente de Yuri, un pequeño sonrojo se formó en su rostro.

Victor miró con sorpresa el cabello de su hija y lo acarició.

- _No somos del mismo presente_ — pensó apenado.

La niña se separó del abrazo y miró a Yuri.

-Mamá, ven— pidió emocionada.

Yuri se sonrojó más con lo escuchado, Victor comprendió la razón y se sonrojó también.

Victor ya no podía ocultarlo más, Yuri se había enterado de todo. Ahora sabía qué tipo de relación tenían.

Miró a su pequeña hija y recordó el día que ella nació.

Cuando Hana cumplió los 2 años, ella junto a sus padres, Denis, Yurio y Otabek comenzaron a vivir en Japón.

Victor pensó en todos aquellos momentos felices que había compartido con su hija y Yuri, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Debemos irnos ya!— exclamó Otabek con seriedad.

Yurio tomó en sus brazos a Mari y comenzó a correr hacia Otabek y Denis.

-¡El abuelo ese tiene razón, vamos!— exclamó molesto.

Victor tomó en sus brazos a Hana y junto a Yuri comenzaron a correr.

Yuri no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para saber sobre el desconocido que lo había abrazado anteriormente, al no verlo dedujo que ya había escapado. No supo porque, pero se sintió aliviado de eso.

En el transcurso escucharon la voz de Sara Crispino descubriéndolos pero no miraron atrás y siguieron corriendo.

Fue cuando salieron del edificio en el cual se encontraban secuestrados que todo se volvió peor.

Nuevamente tembló, pero a pesar de eso no dejaron de correr, incluso cuando la intensidad del sismo aumentó mucho más.

Yuri miró con terror todo su alrededor, los edificios se movían con fuerza y a la lejanía un montón de estructuras caían al piso.

Otabek fue el primero en detenerse, estaba demasiado viejo como para correr tanto y agitarse de esa manera. Con una gran pena y rabia a sí mismo, bajó a Denis de sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien, anciano?— le preguntó Yurio preocupado.

Otabek sonrió al escucharlo, y lo miró con tristeza. Sólo en fotografías había visto al Yuri Plisetsky de 16 años, no importa que tan joven estuviera, seguía siendo su amado.

A penas podían mantenerse de pie debido al temblor que ya se había convertido en terremoto.

El piso comenzó a agrietarse.

Intentaron correr nuevamente pero Otabek estaba muy agotado, Victor lo tomó de un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

Denis cayó al piso quedando atrás de todos. Una grieta comenzó a partir el suelo, Yuri con espanto corrió hacia el pequeño y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Prometí que cuidaría de ti, Denis— susurró abrazando al pequeño.

Yuri trató de regresar con los demás pero la separación que estaba haciendo la grieta era cada vez más grande. De repente, el suelo en el que se encontraba parado comenzó a hundirse.

Victor los miró con terror, Hana y Mari se abrazaron a Yurio, quien tomó del brazo a Otabek para mantenerlo de pie.

Fue entonces que Victor comenzó a correr hacia Yuri y Denis.

Saltó la separación ocasionada por la grieta, tomó en sus brazos a Yuri y nuevamente saltó en regreso.

Yuri no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba al otro lado, Denis empezó a llorar del susto, abrazándose con fuerza al pecho del pelinegro.

-¡Eso fue muy peligroso, Victor!— gritó Yuri enfadado.

Victor no dijo nada y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, al lado de Denis.

-Otra vez— escuchó murmurar a Yuri.

Victor alzó a la mirada y aterrado presenció como todo estaba girando.

Denis dejó de llorar y miró también como todo giraba.

-Tío Yuri, tío Victor, muchas gracias por todo— dijo con la voz quebrada.

Yuri le acarició la cabeza mientras que el niño dejó de mirar como todo giraba y hundió nuevamente su rostro en su pecho.

-Yuri…— lo nombró Victor dudoso.

-¿Cómo se llaman?— preguntó Yuri sin mirarlo a la cara.

Victor lo miró confundido.

-Nuestros hijos, los he visto a los dos— contó desesperado.

-Hana, ella se llama Hana, pero nuestro otro hijo todavía no ha nacido— dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Ya veo— comentó serio— así que Hana— susurró.

-Lo siento— susurró triste.

Yuri lo miró a los ojos y sonrió— sé que tiene que ver con la perspectiva de uno, pero sin duda fuiste tú quien se quedó intacto— comentó.

El ruso lo miró confundido, él continuó hablando.

-Después de todo, recuerdas a nuestros hijos— varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Victor no se quedó atrás y empezó a llorar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con tristeza y desespero, hasta que decidieron unir sus labios con un beso.

Luego de besarse, cayeron desmayados al piso, mientras que todo su alrededor continuó girando.

..

-Yuri, Yuri— todo era negro para él pero escuchaba una voz femenina hablándole desde lejos— Yuri, Yuri— la voz se hacía cada vez más cercana— Yuri— reconoció la voz, era su hermana.

Yuri abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba y el cielo estaba claro.

Se sentó lentamente, con un gran dolor de cabeza, miró confundido a la mujer adulta frente a él.

-Yuri— lo nombró nuevamente la mujer, mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Mari-nee-chan— la nombró dudoso hasta que de golpe vinieron todos sus recuerdos de lo sucedido— ¡volviste a ser grande, Mari-nee-chan!— dijo sorprendido y abrazándola.

-Fue real entonces— comentó botando lágrimas— después del primer terremoto salí a buscarte, pero me topé con el segundo y todo lo demás, y caí desmayada— contó, Yuri comenzó a inquietarse mientras la escuchaba— lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido un sueño pero tengo las imágenes de haber estado contigo siendo una niña, cuando me desperté, llegué hasta aquí buscándote— contó nerviosa.

Yuri la abrazó con fuerza— te quiero mucho, Mari-nee-chan— empezó a llorar.

-Y yo a ti, gracias por cuidar de mí— apretó el abrazo.

Un joven rubio se acercó a ellos, caminando dudoso.

-Yurio— lo nombró Yuri sorprendido.

El nombrado no se enojó por el apodo, estaba más preocupado en no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

Yuri lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de detener las suyas propias.

-Yo no lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido un sueño— susurró Yurio recibiendo el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco— susurró Yuri.

Luego de eso, Yuri, Mari y Yurio llegaron a Yutopia.

Hiroko y Toshiya abrazaron a sus hijos desesperados debido a la gran preocupación vivida.

El hotel tenía sectores destrozados pero no estaba derrumbado.

Yuri miró hacia el cielo, agradecido por el bienestar de su familia y por su bienestar propio. Todavía debía asegurarse que Yuuko y Takeshi se encontraran bien.

Pensó en Victor, Denis, Hana y el joven de cabello plateado.

Un dolor vino a su pecho, de verdad anhelaba con desespero que se encontraran bien.

Sólo sabría de ellos si llegaba a existir un futuro para él.

No tenía idea si volverían a ocurrir nuevos terremotos o esa extraña distorsión con el espacio-tiempo. La incertidumbre lo angustiaba pero debía mantenerse firme.

Firme para poder conocer a Victor, a sus hijos y al pequeño Denis.

..

Victor abrió los ojos de golpe, todos los recuerdos de lo vivido comenzaron a saltar a su cabeza, ocasionándole un gran dolor.

-Tío Victor— escuchó un sollozo.

Denis lo miraba con los ojos muy rojos debido al llanto, Victor se levantó del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo está bien, Denis, estamos bien— dijo para calmarlo.

-¿A dónde fueron mamá, tío Yuri y Hana?— preguntó desesperado.

Victor miró a su alrededor, todo estaba devastado y no había rastro de los mencionados.

Pensó en el restaurante familiar y pensó en su hija Hana, una gran desesperación comenzó a invadirlo.

-Yo estoy aquí, y también estoy bien— escucharon una voz femenina infantil.

Victor y Denis miraron con asombro a la dueña de esa voz.

Una pequeña de cabello negro y corto los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Mamá me enseñó como tengo que comportarme en los terremotos, incluso tuve un sueño donde enfrenté otro terremoto con ustedes pero igual estuve tranquila— contó molesta— estuve muy sola y asustada pero fui una buena niña— su rostro comenzó a deformarse por las ganas de llorar.

-¡Hana!— gritó Denis y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con una gran fuerza.

-Onii-chan— lo nombró empezando a llorar. Para Hana, él era como un hermano mayor.

Victor quedó en shock con lo escuchado y lentamente se acercó a los niños que se abrazaban.

-¿Fui una buena niña, papá?— preguntó sollozando.

Victor sonrió con los ojos cristalizados— sí que lo fuiste, Hana— contestó.

Abrazó con fuerza a los dos niños.

-¿Dónde está mamá?— preguntó Hana después de haber llorado.

-Vayamos a buscarlo— respondió Victor con una sonrisa que trataba de mantener la calma en ambos infantes.

Caminaron en dirección a ese restaurante familiar.

Cerca de allí se encontraron con tres rostros conocidos.

-¡Mamá, papá!— gritó Denis y corrió hacia ellos.

Yurio abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, Otabek abrazó a ambos.

Hana corrió hacia a Yuri y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Victor no aguantó las lágrimas y sonrió aliviado.

Yuri abrazó a su pequeña hija, pidiéndole disculpas que ella no entendía por qué las hacía.

Victor los abrazó y lloraron los tres juntos por un buen rato hasta calmarse.

-Recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido un sueño— contó Yuri— pero sé que no fue así, todo lo que pasó fue real— dijo con seriedad.

-Yo lo recuerdo todo con claridad— contó Victor.

-Yo igual— dijo Denis.

-Gracias Victor, por todo— dijo Yuri sonriéndole y besándolo.

Victor sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias por cuidar y proteger a Denis— dijo Otabek serio y mirando a Yuri.

Yuri sonrió y asintió.

Denis y Hana se acercaron a Yuri para acariciar su vientre, en el cual crecía una pequeña y nueva vida.

Victor miró hacia el cielo, agradecido por el bienestar de sus seres queridos y anhelando que las catástrofes y aquella distorsión en el espacio-tiempo no volvieran a repetirse.

La incertidumbre de no saber que había sido todo eso y el terror de que volviera a suceder, se quedó con ellos.

…..

.

Y el fin. De esta historia, no de ellos.

Bien, seré sincera, siento que pude haber desarrollado mejor la historia, tuve un montón de cosas en la mente que no supe ordenar pero para no destruir nada, preferí no alargarla más de lo necesario.

De todas formas, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a quienes comentaron ❤ me alegraron mucho, de verdad muchas gracias ❤

Ahora que he entrado a clases no sé qué tan seguido pueda escribir, pero espero en el futuro volver a publicar algo.

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
